


Short But Sweet

by melanie1982



Category: Boy Meets World, Cory Matthews - Fandom, Shory - Fandom, shawn hunter - Fandom
Genre: Anachronisms, Drabbles, First Times, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Sex, because love, fake ids, lots of other tags I should prob put here, m/m - Freeform, non-canon, public bj, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: I don't have the emotional energy for a long drawn-out seduction right now, lolFiction. Not my characters. I make no money from this work.Follows on from the events of "What Friends Are For," but you don't have to have read that to understand these.Drabbles. Because love.May add more. Not sure yet.





	1. Losing/Gaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dispelling a myth

First time they'd been *alone* alone since Anna's house. 

House-sitting for Eric and Jack. Nervous, but hungrier than they were nervous. Ready.

The CD finished before they did, groans and sighs filling the space. Bodies thumping the bass. Music.

It didn't hurt. Cory wondered at that; wasn't it supposed to? Shawn stretching him, sliding home. Filling him up.

Afterwards, sprawled on the floor as moonlight filtered in through the window, Cory mused.

"Losing my virginity didn't feel like losing anything at all."

Shawn, fighting sleep, kissed him, agreeing.


	2. Symphonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The music of love

Every song was their song. Shawn wasn't one for singing, but he hummed along, peppering Cory's skin with the vibrations.

Cory was his instrument and muse as he played long, sensuous symphonies to the percussion of two hearts synchronizing. 

He found a new key, sending Cory into a low moan which sustained, sustained, then decrescendoed.

Every kiss brought the crash of cymbals; every climax, the Hallelujah chorus. 

"You wanna change the station?"

Cory held him close. "Nah. I love this song." 

Soft laughter. "Which one?"

"Every one."


	3. Fingers of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory shows off some abilities of his own.
> 
> Crowded House' 'Fingers of Love' is like a sexual acid trip of a song. Seriously.

'Crowded House.' Shawn had never heard of them, but their music was like.. doing drugs, or being drunk. 

'Fingers of Love' on repeat brought out Cory's slow, torturous side.

How many times could a man say the same name? Throat hoarse from begging, and then, blessedly, relief, Shawn cumming with tears.

"Where did you learn..? Your hands, Cor. Magic. Fuck."

Cory grinned up at his lover's broken praise. "Piano lessons. Fingering techniques."

Shawn owed a thank-you letter to Crowded House - and to the piano teacher.


	4. Feed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food and other trivial necessities

Shawn didn't want to leave their love-nest - the pallet on the floor - but Cory reminded him they needed to eat.

Cory brought a random armload of goodies, and Shawn took great pains to find novel uses for each one.

Cory's turn found Shawn gasping as he was painted with an assortment of puddings, syrups and creamy goodness, then thoroughly l-I-c-k-e-d. 

As he kissed his lover, Shawn tasted himself beneath all the sugar.

"Damn, Cory. You WERE hungry."

"There's always room for dessert," the curly one said. "You know how much I love nibbling on sweet things.."

Breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed..


	5. Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory has his moments

Shawn loved poetry. Cory wanted to give him his own.

They hadn't left in days, but windows granted glorious sunrises and smoldering sunsets, sweet birdsong, chirping crickets.. inspiration in the microcosm.

Scribbling feverishly, he crafted his ode. Shawn tried to peek, Cory's hand swatting bare ass to deter him.

"I'm not ready," Cory stated.

"You were last night. And - "

"Ha ha, Shawn."

It was.. good. Not Shawn good. But decent.

He presented the page, cheeks pinking adorably.

Shawn read it once, twice. Cory was bursting.

"Do you lik - "

Two bodies, tumbling on the floor, forgetting the need for air.


	6. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venturing out 
> 
> I left this ambiguous. You can imagine Cory blowing Shawn, or Shawn blowing Cory. 
> 
> You can imagine .. well, that would be a spoiler. Let's just say I leave it up to the reader to decide WHO they see at the end ;)

Cory, nervous. Neon sign buzzing bright. "'The Rooster'? Well THAT'S subtle."

"C'mon, Cory. No biggie. We're not drinking."

Fake IDs.

"Don't smile at the bouncer," Shawn begged.

No chance.

Inside the club, sucked in by its tight heat. Instantly moist. Music pulsed. 

Shawn's hand on Cory's, firm. Anchoring.

Too loud to talk, so they moved - finding a rhythm. Was this.. dancing? It felt good. So did the kisses.

A slow song let them get closer. It was dirty and sweet and .. "Bathroom," Cory mouthed against Shawn's ear.

Cold stall divider. Hot mouth. Insistent, hard.

Cumming. As they left the club, one asked - 

"Hey - isn't that your big brother?"

Laughing, all the way home.


	7. Everyone Has Fantasies (Even Cory Matthews)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory reluctantly shares a fantasy

"Please."

Little-boy-lost voice going straight to his dick. Cory caves.

"That one football player."

"Freckles?"

"He.. catches us. In the shower."

Shawn, eyes darkening. Hungry. "And?"

"And he.. watches. He.."

Shawn, stroking Cory. "Does he do this?"

Groan.

"Shawn.."

"No. I'm Freckles. I'm watching you and your boyfriend get dirty. You're so bad, Cory, taking that cock.."

Cory hears the water, feels the steam, the slippery shampoo as their bodies meet. 

"Say it."

"I'm.. dirty.. bad.. fuck.."

Cory sees stars.

"Everyone has fantasies. Even you, Cor."

He thinks of more.


	8. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you KNOW Shawn has a kinky side 
> 
> Words between asterisks are lyrics from a Machine Gun Kelly song (the 'other' Great White Rapper)

*What is love? Love is pain  
Love is butterflies and stomach-aches*

Shawn, face down, tests the restraints.

"Okay?" Cory, concerned.

"Yeah."

"Safe-word?"

"'Popsicle'."

Cory nods. Open-palm, lightly at first, then harder. Next is the crop. Who's harder, Shawn, or him?

"More.. please.."

Harder. Rosy-cheeked, squirming, seeking contact.

Cory drops kisses over the marks. Wriggles a tongue between cheeks. Shawn fucks the bed, needy. Close.

A finger joins the tongue. Shawn soils the sheets.

"I'm sorry." 

Cory, releasing him, cock pointing at the shame-slut, beading menace.

"Suck it, Hunter."

Love is pain. Both are addictive.


	9. My First, My Last, My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parent-sex is SO embarrassing... 
> 
> *inside joke alert: 'blue Skittles' is what someone in my past called 'Viagra'. also, I guess, anachronism alert for BMW, lol*

Music coming from the 'rents bedroom. 

"Barry White AGAIN? Is Alan on blue Skittles, or what?"

Shawn, joking from the treehouse. Morgan at a friend's. Eric.. wherever Eric goes. Jack?

Cory, grimacing. "I know. Sickening. Like.. like.."

In tandem: "Teenagers."

Saturday night. Shawn's sore; Cory's guilty - so they just make out. It's nice. A slow burn.

"Sure you're - "

"It's cool. I could've safe-worded. I liked it. LOVED it."

Lingering doubts.

Shawn mimes the lyrics: "My first, my last, my everything.." 

Guilt assuaged. Poetry, hot sex, AND lip-synch skills? Cory wonders how and when he got so lucky.


	10. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if?

"What if we'd never met?"

Shawn blinking, unfazed. "I'd still miss you."

"How?"

"I'd have a Cory-shaped hole in me."

"We'd be strangers."

"I'd feel your absence regardless. There's only one of you in the universe, Cor. I'd search forever." Pause. "What if we'd met later?"

"Like, college?"

"Or later. Old age."

Cory, serious. "We'd break each other."

Shawn, smiling.

"What if I was a girl?"

"You WERE, remember?"

"I mean it. What if?"

Cory, starry-eyed. "I'd want you to have my babies."

"What if we find a way someday?"

They drift off into dreams of the future.

What if?


End file.
